footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Uruguay v Saudi Arabia was a match which took place at the Rostov Arena on Wednesday 20 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Uruguay have no injury concerns but could make changes to the side that beat Egypt 1-0. Winger Carlos Sanchez is tipped to start on the right, while the experienced Cristian Rodriguez could get the nod on the left wing after Giorgian De Arrascaeta failed to impress. Saudi Arabia head coach Juan Antonio Pizzi could drop a number of players, with goalkeeper Abdullah Al Mayouf likely to replace Mohammed Al Owais. Elsewhere, he may be tempted to start with Muhannad Assiri in the lone forward role in place of the ineffective Mohammed Al Sahlawi. It may seem odd to talk about a potential managerial sacking just one game into a major tournament, but Saudi Arabia head coach Juan Antonio Pizzi may need a result in this match to keep his job. Pizzi described a "feeling of shame" after his side were thumped 5-0 by Russia on the opening day, and another inept performance here could see him removed from his position on Thursday morning. Uruguay have no such managerial issues, with the 71-year-old Oscar Tabarez in his 12th year and second spell as boss. This game will be his 17th World Cup match and the wise old coach won't have been that impressed with how his side played in their opening game, with La Celeste needing a late header from centre-back Jose Gimenez to snatch the points. Unless Egypt beat Russia, Uruguay will kick off knowing that a win will send them through to the knockout stage at a third consecutive World Cup. The South American side have never failed to get out of the group stage under Tabarez and it looks safe to assume that he'll repeat that feat here. Defeat would confirm Saudi Arabia's elimination - unless the Egyptians win their second game. Head to head Saudi Arabia and Uruguay have never met at the World Cup. However, the Green Falcons are undefeated in their two previous games with Uruguay (W1, D1), both home friendlies. Match Uruguay's slender victory over Saudi Arabia ensured that they and host nation Russia reached the last 16 of the World Cup. Luis Suarez scored the only goal at the Rostov Arena, sweeping in from close range on his 100th international appearance. It was hard on the Green Falcons, who were knocked out despite a vast improvement from their 5-0 defeat by Russia in the tournament's opening game. However, while they largely eliminated their defensive errors and enjoyed more possession than their opponents, they were made to pay for one lapse by goalkeeper Mohammed Al Owais, whose misjudgement allowed Suarez to score. Russia's 3-1 win over Egypt on Tuesday means both they and Uruguay have collected maximum points from their two Group A games. Both nations are six points clear of third-placed Egypt with one game to play. Yet with Portugal and Spain as prospective last-16 opponents, it remains to be seen what advantage either could grasp from winning the group when they meet in Samara on 25 June (15.00 BST kick-off). In truth, it was another stuttering display from Oscar Tabarez's Uruguay team. They were more functional than exhilarating and reliant upon the threat carried by Barcelona's Suarez and strike partner Edinson Cavani. The Paris St-Germain forward's vision and perseverance should have resulted in a second goal, but Carlos Sanchez spurned a headed chance and Al Owais saved at Cavani's feet in the closing stages. Suarez may be entering the latter part of his career but the former Liverpool forward's predatory instincts showed no signs of dimming during his 100th appearance for his country. The 31-year-old was largely anonymous during Uruguay's opening win against Egypt, and though far from the effervescent figure that Premier League and La Liga audiences are familiar with, he remains a difficult opponent to pin down over 90 minutes. He scored a volley, had another deflected wide and combined well with Cavani early on - but thereafter Saudi defender Ali Albulayhi acted as his shadow, dispensing several tough challenges and moments of gamesmanship that appeared to rile Suarez. To his credit, the Barcelona forward - who has received bans in his previous two World Cups - passed the test of temperament. And his goal ensured Uruguay reached the knockout stages for their third consecutive finals. The Saudi coach Juan Antonio Pizzi talked of a "feeling of shame" after their 5-0 loss to Russia, with his players accused of freezing on the big occasion. However, Wednesday's resilient display was in total contrast, and one to be proud of, as they took the game to their more fancied opponents. They resembled the side that former coach Bert van Marwijk guided through qualification ahead of Australia and a point behind Japan. Al Hilal midfielder Abdullah Ateef exhibited his range of passing and football intelligence to show why he has been nicknamed the "Saudi Modric" Croatia and Real Madrid midfielder Luka Modric by his team-mates. And there were also moments of promise from Fahad Al Muwallad and Mohamed Kanno without there ever quite being enough thrust or accuracy to trouble their South American opponents or deliver a first victory in 12 World Cup matches. Details |goals2 = |stadium = Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance = 42,678 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group A Table |w=2 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=8 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=2 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=0|bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=1 |ga=4}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=0 |ga=5}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Uruguay !width=70|Saudi Arabia |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||0 |- !scope=row|Total shots |13||8 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |3||2 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |47%||53% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |3||4 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |10||13 |-| Images= Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Uruguay v Saudi Arabia (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group A External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches